The true ending of sonic boom rise of lyric part 1
by buttmonkey1723
Summary: This is my First FanFiction, and know that sonic boom is a dated game, but It's been something on my mind for a while, anyway enough of me talking about how it's my first fanfiction. This takes place right after the defeat of lyric and how(I personally feel) it should have gone and the new interesting adventures team sonic well go on


Before we get into it, i just want to say that i think to rest of the game i don't want to change just the last bit of the game. ok i feel i had said enough, let's get on with the show.

as sonic defeated lyric, lyric yelled in disbelief" how could i , lyric, be defeat, i was supposed to powerful and rule the world" , sonic replied " you lost because your heart was evil", " dammit if only i had a second chance at life" said lyric, sonic replied" maybe there is" as he said this, he touch lyric's penis and processed take off lyric's armor and processed to grab lyric's snake dick and begin to putting it in sonic's own anus, this is where you come in to play, move the analog stick left and right to pleasure to two of them, when you complete this tails will say" buddy bot", knuckle says" something stupid" , and amy says" I have a vagina", then sonic begins to suck lyric's, here you use to move the analog stick in a circle, which sonic's tongue will be rotating around lyric's snake penis, knuckles says" I'm basically red sonic" tails says" why was I born with 2 tails, what cruel god would do this ?" , and amy says " hey, how come I have this giant ass hammer and the rest of you have nothing?"

after that ,lyric repent his ways and even decided to join sonic's team and help defend the world from evil, but before they were about to go home, eggman show up on his pod and said " What's up fuckers" , sonic replies " eggman what are you doing here? I thought you died" , eggman replies " I wasn't dead, I was disappointed that lyric just decides he wants to be a goodie two shoes from now on after some gay hedgehog sex" , sonic replies" well are you somehow more evil?" , eggman says" of course I am, I stole candy from a puppy" , knuckles in shock replies" woah man, too far , too far" eggman replies" shut up you 4 penised fuck", hearing this knuckles get flashbacks to his high school years when he was a short nerdy guy and used to be bullied by sonic who has one of those biker jackets that they used to have and sunglasses, sonic insults" yo, what's up you 4 penised fuck, how's it fucking going" while smacking his books to the ground, knuckles thinks" alright time to stay up to him", knuckles looks sonic in the eyes and say" yeah, well I fucked your mom" , sonic takes off his glasses and said" I'm gonna beat your ass so hard you'll be shitting blood for a year" , knuckles runs away saying " OH SHIT" over and over, until he finds a place to hide, but what he didn't expect that is was a teacher's lounge and he what he also didn't expect is that one of his teacher( whose name and whether or not she is human will be unknown) is undressing. As his teacher spots him while she was just in her underwear. knuckles nervously apologies" aw shit miss, I didn't mean to come in" , the teacher says" It's okay. say while we're all alone and I think we both know what we are thinking" she then proceeds to take of her bra. We then cut to the present with knuckles smiling saying" and that's how I lose my virginity" , sonic replies" the fuck you talking about knuckles ?" , knuckles says" aw shit, sorry I got carried away" , sonic says" anyway what makes you think you can stop use now?, what make all tough all of the sudden?"

eggman man gleefully replies" why I am glad you asked, because with me is you most feared rival shadow!, oh also I have Adolf Hitler", shadow proudly stands on eggman's pod and Hitler just sits on the edge and says" hello". shadow says" That right, and guess what I am more edgier than ever" shadow then takes a knife and cuts himself horizontally and then drinks his own blood. Eggman shouted" And we have managed to get a whole armies worth of trained fighters all coming for your heads, " , shadow says" anyway, we hope you enjoy getting your asses whooped because believe us we have so many people dedicated to seeing that you die, well, we'll be on our Mary way, trying to take over the world, no biggie, see ya" shadow says, eggman says" toot a loo", Hitler just says" bye" and they float away in their pod.

unlike to old game you get to play as lyric and many more combatants, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, also the basic controls from the last are still here but sonic , tail, Amy, and knuckles play like something out of sonic battles(if you haven't heard of this, I don't blame you), also the main sonic group have their old designs because fuck you It's my fanfiction. Like in the last game the ring limit is 100, but you can use some extra rings to restore an ally if they have taken too much damage, but if all of your characters are all dead, then, well you better have some checkpoints. Also unlike the last game, you can use a super move on your enemies, even your allies can use their supers, and you and your allies can use super moves only it has to be 2 people at a time and you can unlock some special super moves if you use 2 characters with some similarities with each other(but let's not get ahead of ourselves) , although they may just use their super on the first thing on the first enemy they see(boss or enemy). as sonic and the gang began going back to town, you will begin to start off with the robots from the old game, This confuses lyric and says" Impossible, my robots should be under my control, unless eggman hacked them during our session", but as you go further, you will start to fight some Nazis and some alt-right, and as you go further you meet, strangely, the clown dentists from bojack horseman and they appear to clones. As team sonic arrive back to town(oh BTW, like sonic you get ranked after finishing a stage, just wanted to let you know that), everything looks fine until they find tails at sitting in the corner with a dead look on his face and needles in his arm, with him was Alice from Disney's Alice in wonderland(not the Tim Burton one) with a menacing and smug look on her face.

Sonic with a furious look on his face runs up to Alice, grabs her and punches her face."What have you do you bastard?" sonic said angrily, " your buddy tails is on a really bad trip and I'm afraid the only way to save him is to go in yourself" Alice says as she has sonic and his friends some heroin needles. Sonic and friends take the needles and processed to inject it in themselves. they then wake up in a place similar to American McGee's Alice in wonderland, you will even fight some enemies from the series like madcap's, slithering ruin, bolterfly, eyepot, drifting ruin and the rest of the enemies from Alice and Alice madness returns(it will go to first enemies of the game to the last enemies of the game), most of them may be corridors but eventually you will have to get to some platforms. When you reach to the final level you will see Alice on a balcony higher than you with a handgun and annoyingly firing at you to kill you and your team. As you defeat all the enemies of find tails tied in ropes hanging from something(it's not important what it is), just as sonic unties tails, Alice walks down to the balcony with a menacing and smug look on her." so, you manage to make it here in one piece" Alice smirked. sonic replied" Yeah, also real cheap trick, sending minions to fight us while you coward behind and shoot as us" , Alice replies" your right, I guess if you need to kill some you do it yourself and to let's make things a little even" just as she finishes , American McGee's Alice and Tim Burton's Alice come out and, well, you have to fight them, Tim Burton's Alice will have her suit of armor on and sword, American McGee's Alice has all her equipment and shit, and Disney's Alice will just shoot her gun but if anyone gets close to her she will do the usual punches and kicks and shoot her gun, also it doesn't really matter which Alice you defeat first.

Once you defeated all the alices, Disney's Alice will then look up and say" you may have defeated me but you will never defeat S.H.E" sonic ask" S.H.E?" Alice replied" yes, S.H.E, shadow, Hitler, and eggman. they have god knows people all after you heads, and after they kill you they will rule this weird multiverse where we live in" Alice then falls on the ground, to which sonic and friends then return to reality. sonic says" well, we may have beaten this intense battle, but the war has just begun. I'm afraid to S.H.E, we a little more help"

We now go to the shadow, eggman, and Hitler show(this is something that usually happens after a level, you watch a scene with , who else, as they have all sorts of comedic antics being shadow, eggman and Hitler living under a same roof together). As they lay their bags on the floor, eggman says "well boys, this is our new lair, we got everything to make our new home" , shadow says" I have edge movies and songs I enjoy"," un, I brought some board games, like monopoly and scrabble" . "Right now that we have all our stuff and have a buttload of people wanting to kill sonic and his stupid friends, we can just chillax" "I take it you two already sent your troops after sonic and gang" shadow said, " why yes, you know lyric's stupid robots, well I hacked them and now they obey only me" eggman gloats, " vell, I have my nazi soldiers and some alt-right vere nice enough to help fight sonic and friends" Hitler says, " well, do you have any minions or are you to cool for that?" eggman asks, " why, I'm glad you asked, because I have out there an army of clown dentists, more specifically the ones from bojack horseman", "yes, Vait, Vhat?" Hitler asked in confusion. Shadow explains" Why, I'm glad you asked, Hitler, you see, I meet up with those long necked cloning making aliens from star wars and after a few drinks I manage to befriend them, and I manage to locate all the clown dentist from bojack horseman, drug them, and bring them to their secret base, put them all a tube were it extracts their blood and is used to make clones, but I know what you are thinking, why clown dentist's? well, let me ask you, what are the 2 most common fears ?" ," clowns and dentists?" eggman said, " CLOWNS AND DENTISTS" shadow exclaimed. " but, vait, are sonic and his friends even afraid of clowns or dentists ?" Hitler asked, " I think so, I don't know, I don't check his facebook page" shadow answers, " VAIT, you still have facebook?" Hitler asked surprised. " uhhh, yeah, me and eggman still have facebook, why?" shadow answered. "vhy are you still using such old websites? you need to get vith the time, you be on snapchat and instagram, that's ze new shit" Hitler said." Right, we should trust the dictator from world war 2" shadow said sarcastically". "Right, well anyway, we don't need to worry about that now, we can do it later, right now we should unpack and hope our army of fine warriors take care of sonic and friends" eggman exclaims

Seeing as how this is my first fanfiction well this is usually a part of my fanfictions where I do the buttmonkey's question of the day. where I ask you the reader a question that can range from 1 to 2. Now, you may be wondering why this is an x-over fanfiction. And my question of the day is this: Who would you like to be a part of sonic's team and help defeat eggman, shadow, and Hitler ? It can be anyone, It doesn't have be within the sonic canon. and who knows maybe they'll be in the next fanfiction to help defeat Hitler, eggman, and shadow. anyways that's part 1 see you soon.


End file.
